


American Dragon: Jake Long: Dragon World [FanComic]

by ImperialDiamond



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Disney Show, Bisexuality, Canon Continuation, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Care of Magical Creatures, Comic, Disney, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fanon, Fantastic Racism, Giants, Goblins, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Leprechauns, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Multi, Nostalgia, Original Character(s), Pixies, Racism, Teenagers, Witches, Wizards, Wyverns, please note that original characters are necessary in a project like this, ships and characters will be added once they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialDiamond/pseuds/ImperialDiamond
Summary: The original series may have ended prematurely, but the story still has plenty to tell! How will Jake handle his situation with Danika & Rose? Is the Dark Dragon really gone for 1,000 years? When will Jake get around to dealing with Fury? What other threats to the magical community and to dragon-kind are there to deal with? How will Jake survive his first year of High School? Will he meet new (and re-meet old) friends and foes alike? The answers to all these questions and more will be answered in this new, suddenly revealed fan-comic project!
Relationships: Jake Long/Rose | Huntsgirl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	American Dragon: Jake Long: Dragon World [FanComic]

**Original Animated Series created by -** The Walt Disney Corporation, Jeff Goode 

**Comic Art & Writing (and New/Original Characters) by -** Eternantium (EmpressDiamond)

 **Co-Writer -** EmperorOcean

 **Background Assistant Artist -** AstrayPuppet 


End file.
